


Don't Let Me Go.

by myownknight



Series: Secondhand Agents. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, MAOS - Freeform, Marvel's Agent's of SHIELD, no spoilers for any show whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotbunny I had involving my Marvel Big Bang 2013 Oc character Katy Morris, and Torchwood's Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go.

CARDIF, WALES. 2008.

“I could love you.” The rain had started up again, and was getting worser. It almost hide the tears that streamed unbidden down her face.

The storm was almost there.

“You and me, we could be good together, yeah? We could be great, we could have a long, long happy life together, you and I.

And it would be good. It would be so good”.

Don’t let me go. Stay. Please. All the words Katy couldn’t say, wouldn’t say, would never again get the chance to say.

Jack’s smile broke her heart. “I know, sweetheart, I know. And gods, I wish-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to.

The machine finished powering up, its heart stone beginning to sparkle that wonderful, hideous soft golden glow. It was time.

“Goodbye, Jack Harkness. I can never forget you.”

Katy entered the last coordinates, the instructions that would close the rift and send her back home, back to SHIELD, back to her job, her life, back to everything she had ever known.

Everything except Jack.

Permanently.

Jack took one, last, involuntary step towards her.

“Katy-bug...”

 

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. I watched all of Torchwood's Children of Earth in like 7 hours last week instead of sleeping one night (spoiler alert, it was a bad idea), and then I just saw Doctor Who series 4 ep. 14 "The Other Doctor" and it filled me with so many feels, and it was either write something or cry again. And this was the result.
> 
> Time line wise, I loosely matched this as happening sometime between episodes during season two of Torchwood, and in MCU as having happened around the same time as the Incredible Hulk.
> 
> SHIELD Agent Katy Morris will be one of two main OC Characters in my Marvel Big Bang Challenge 2013 entry, when it comes out this fall.
> 
> www.myownknight.tumblr.com


End file.
